Night Maneuvers
by MeriSalope
Summary: Lee's interest in Amanda shifts rather abruptly. This is one possible explanation. This is rated MA for nudity and eroticism. Please do not read if such scenes make you uncomfortable, or if you are under age. Minor reference to 'Sudden Death', this takes place at no specific time after the episode.


**Title: **'Night Maneuvers'

**Author: **MeriSalope

**Rating: M **for eroticism

**Disclaimer: **Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot-the-Moon Productions. I make no money from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Credits: **'Sudden Death'

**Timeframe: **Any time after season 2 begins, well before they are an acknowledged couple

**Summary: ** A possible reason for Lee to look on Amanda in a completely different light.

**Author's Notes: **Comments & critiques are welcomed. It's been established through canon that L is very comfortable sneaking up on A for almost any reason, and none at all. MS

*/*

The house was dark. Not surprising as it was late. He glanced to make sure her car was in the drive, not that he expected anything different. She was predictable like that, almost any given night she was sure to be home by this time... unless she was out with him. He gave a low bark of laughter at the thought. If she were any other woman, being 'out with him' would have a far more intimate connotation.

He sidled up the driveway carefully, keeping tight to the shadows. Even though he was glad she didn't have a mercury light as it would make his frequent visits more challenging, she really needed one. This deep into the game, he wasn't the only one with enemies. The name 'Amanda King' was getting known in the unfriendly circles too.

Reaching the back door, he noticed a light on the second floor. She was awake. Good, that made things easier. For some reason, waking up to him standing at the foot of her bed made her jumpy. Even after all this time, go figure.

The knob turned slightly, just enough to reveal it was locked. With a wry grin, he reached into one of the ubiquitous pockets of his custom tux and retrieved the ever-present lock pick. One of these days, he really needed to get a key made. Scant seconds later he was crossing the kitchen towards the stairs.

Where was it she'd said the family was? Right, the boys were camping out with friends and her mother was visiting her sister. Which left one Mrs. King all alone. So, why was he creeping?

With a rueful shake of his head, the man forced himself to climb the stairs naturally. Sneaking through her suburban home was second-nature, and he'd done it far too many times since their unlikely meeting. He had to admit, it was fun and definitely helped keep him sharp. If he could hide in the shadows around her mother then he could … whoa! Phillip had left his skateboard on the stairs again.

Barely averting disaster, Lee walked into Amanda's empty bedroom. Through the open door, he could hear the quiet rush of water. She must be in the shower. He debated for a moment. He should leave. They could talk in the morning. She really didn't have to know how tonight's mission had turned out at this exact moment, after all. The water turned off abruptly, while he stood there arguing with himself; the shower curtain scraped along the rod. He leapt for chair in the corner, deep in the shadows. Sometimes shock is good for the soul, and he wasn't the only one who needed to stay sharp, he reasoned.

Grinning to himself, he waited for the perfect moment.

She walked into the dark room, idly toweling her thick russet hair. Light streaming through the open door revealed something he hadn't been expecting. Thin ruby silk clung to her damp curves. He gulped in his shadows. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Oblivious to her watcher, she crossed the floor towards her bed. Leaving the bedroom light off, she picked up a bottle of lotion and sniffed. The delicate scent of lilies teased his nose also. What was he going to do? He thought quickly, tossing out each one before grasping desperately for the next.

Standing at the foot of her bed, she lobbed the towel back towards the bathroom. She placed one foot on the end of the bed, her robe falling away to bare the length of her shapely leg. A quick squeeze of the bottle later, she began working lotion into her soft skin. Skillful fingers stroked over her taut flesh as he watched in helpless fascination.

Unconscious in her grace, she trailed her fingers over her knee and massaged the scent into her thigh. Damp curls hugged her face as she pampered herself decadently. Upon reaching her hip, she straightened her leg and effortlessly stretched forward with toes pointed. His eyes wide, he simply drank in her sensual movements.

She drew her torso up and switched legs. For a bare second, the light gleamed on her newly revealed inner thigh. Quietly unaware of the man lurking in the shadows, she began the ritual anew. Slick cream generously covered her fingers as she gave the same careful attentions to her left leg. His fingers bit into the arms of the chair when she turned slightly, revealing a teasing glimpse of mink curls.

Gliding her fingers beneath her knee, she stretched again. This time, however, smoothly pulled her leg up to her chest. Holding it there for a few heart beats, she gave a quiet laugh. "I still have my cheerleader moves. Bet those steno pool toys can't do this."

He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He bet they couldn't either.

Dropping her leg, her hands at the loosely tied belt, she shook out her damp curls. She took the few steps to the bureau scant feet from her voyeur and withdrew a tiny frothy bit of emerald lace. Turning her back to him, she dropped the robe into a shimmering pool at her feet. The bathroom light lovingly gleamed over creamy flesh, illuminating the swell of her heart-shaped bottom. She was a goddess; pagan in the darkness. He quickly closed his eyes, every curve and dip of her trim back burned into his stunned brain.

Opening his eyes, he was disappointed to see the jewel bright panties in place. This was a side of the soccer mom he never imagined existed. He couldn't believe the body she kept so well hidden under her endless bulky sweaters. His fingers itched to explore her flexible scented form.

She continued to torment him, her actions more effective than the best interrogation techniques. He fought to keep his body still as she smoothed the lotion over her torso. Her trim waist gave no proof of bearing two children. With her back still to him, she slowly worked her lily scent into the place he was frequently wont to rest his guiding palm. He didn't think he'd ever again do it without seeing this exact moment.

His imagination fired as her hands disappeared. Slick sounds taunted his ears as her hands moved higher on her chest. He silently willed her to turn. Almost as if she could hear his desperate thoughts, she turned towards the bathroom and offered him her graceful profile. Pert rosy nipples peeked through her splayed fingers. He bit down sharply on his bottom lip, barely restraining a yearning moan.

Her gentle motions continued, working the lotion into her shoulders and down her surprisingly defined biceps. She was far stronger than her willowy frame gave hint to. She flexed playfully towards the mirror, fingering the muscles thoughtfully. "Huh, the gym is working out better than I thought. I guess you were right after all, Scarecrow."

He startled. Did she know he was there? No, she couldn't. There was no way she would've put on the show he'd just drooled through if she knew he was there, right?

She lightly padded back into the bathroom, leaving a lingering trail of lilies in the very hot bedroom. He quickly took advantage of her absence to loosen his tie. Escape was fruitless, he'd never get out before she returned. He didn't know that he ever wanted to. Damn but it was hot in here! What was she doing in there?

He could hear the wet sound of towels being slung over the shower rod. Water suddenly gushed as the woman he suddenly desired above all others brushed her pearly teeth. Lee raked his hands through his tawny hair as he again tossed through his options. Absolutely no way he could play this off without her realizing just how long he'd been sitting there. Glancing towards his lap, he mentally groaned.

The tap squeaked as the water stopped. A soft clink of her toothbrush returning to the holder warned him of her imminent return. His jaw sagged as she reappeared, wearing the jersey he'd used the previous year. The hem skimmed her thighs flirtatiously and her breasts gave the soft cotton form it never had on his own body. So that was where it had gone! The light clicked off abruptly, plunging the room into sudden darkness. His ears straining, he heard her light steps crossing the room to the welcoming bed he wished he were brave enough to share. The crisp sheets rustled quietly as she settled in. "Good night, Lee. Wherever you are."

He waited, silent in the scented darkness. Soon her breath evened out into deep slumber. He stood at the foot of her bed, watching her slip into sleep's embrace. He whispered softly, "Dream sweet, Amanda."

*/*

Monday morning, Lee walked into the bullpen. Across the room, her blue skirt swirled about her calves as Amanda turned to answer Fielder's question. Thankfully she was wearing one of those bulky sweaters she was so fond of. Maybe she'd like to go to lunch...


End file.
